Seven
by greyrooms
Summary: Collaboration of seven 100 word stories, for badeprompt's 7 Days of Bade Drabbles event.


Disclaimer: I freaking _wish_ I owned Victorious. Now more than ever. PLEASE, NICKELODEON, I WILL BUY IT FROM YOU.

A/N: Long time no fic, everyone. I've been really busy working all summer, haven't had much time for writing. :( BUT I had a few days off the last week and signed up for badeprompts (on tumblr) 7 days of bade drabbles event! All under 100 words (except the third, which is a double) It was super fun and got me back into a writey mood again, thanks again to Cassandra for organizing! :)

**Keep in mind these are non-linear, narrative and tenses and different for each one. **Some are post-breakup, some are fluffy, some are angsty, some are prose-y, some are dialogue-y, some are post-breakup, some could be interpreted as pre-breakup or post-makeup. (Did I even need to make this disclaimer? I just don't want people to be confused.)

* * *

_Prompt: His favourite part of her body_

He loves her skin.

He loves when he compliments her and she blushes- like his words are traveling, burning kindly under her skin, into her bloodstream and flowing through her.

He loves to sign himself on her skin by way of bruised hips and scratched backs and goosebumps.

She loves to feel his fingers, gentle and yielding, rest on the skin of her back and her spine chills from the familiarity. Like he's built a home through her skin and sleeps in her bones, seeps into her soul.

Jade's skin is tough. And somehow, he's made his way underneath it.

* * *

_Prompt: Obsession_

He wouldn't necessarily say he's obsessed, really. That sounds unhealthy. He'd prefer amazed, fascinated, utterly and absolutely infatuated.

Preoccupied with the freckles dotted across her nose. Head-over-heels with the way she tries to hide her smile. Longing for her smirks and sighs and stolen glances. Captivated with the space between their bodies, between their hearts, between their words. Consumed with all of her darkness, her sadness, and her brokenness. Mesmerized with her sharp corners, her filthy mouth, and harder than stone heart.

When it comes right down to it, Beck is obsessed entirely with only _Jade_.

* * *

_Prompt: One Unexpected Ingredient_

The smoke alarm went off, beeping a loud staccato rhythm, and I panicked. My freaking _chicken_ was on fire.

"No, no, no." I grumbled, dragging the burning poultry out of the oven and burning my fingertips in the process. Beck ran into the kitchen and helped me quickly extinguish the flames.

"You okay?"

"_No, _I am not okay!" I yelled in frustration, yanking a stray egg from off the table and hurling it onto the blackened mess on the floor with an exasperated shriek.

"…Well, I don't think that was in the recipe."

"Not funny, Beck! I've been planning our anniversary dinner for like a week and a half, and I know it's really stupid and all but I thought it was gonna be really special-"

He interrupted me with a kiss. "It's okay, Jade." he said, gently taking my wrist and placing my hand under the cold water faucet, "I'm cool with just ordering delivery pizza if you are."

I smiled, in spite of myself and my burned fingers.. Sometimes he has that effect on me. I guess he's better at rolling with the punches when the unexpected ingredients come along.

* * *

_Prompt: Tattoo_

He's the first to propose the idea- "We should get matching tattoos."

He thought she'd be into it, with her love of needles and pain.

Her face twists, "God, no!"

"What!? I thought it binds two people together for life!"

"No, it binds two people towards their torrential breakup!"

"So you wanna break up with me!?"

"Shut _up_, Beck, don't use my lines against me."

"Let's do it, I think it'll be nice!"

She sighs, "Can't we just carve our names into a tree instead of each others' skin?"

So they do just that.

* * *

_Prompt: One of Their Friends_

"You try so hard, Jade, to make him believe you really don't care. Like you don't... need him to breathe or anything. I mean, obviously, neither of you want to be alone." Tori starts, hesitant.

"Then he can find another skirt to fuck over." Jade snaps back.

"He really misses you."

Cold blue eyes flicker into something vulnerable, but she blinks and it's gone as quickly as it came. "I don't believe you."

"Please, just listen to me. Why can't you just... say you're sorry?"

"Never." Jade seethes, furiously snatching her things and storming away.

* * *

_Prompt: Their First Kiss_

You don't blame her, not one bit. If she wants happiness with another guy, you want that too.

That's the kind of passiveness that always frustrated her. The fact that you never missed her when she was gone; that it doesn't _burn your blood_ to see her kissing someone else.

You know you should fight for her. Hold her close, kiss her until her lips swell, it's what she deserves.

But instead, you made her cry. You've lost count of how many times.

And now, she'll never be yours again. Because you blocked your own shot.

* * *

_Prompt: The Way We Were_

Some things in life are given. If you fall, it will hurt. If you brush fingertips with your ex-lover, it will sting.

If you dust off the home you had built in their arms, their taste on your tongue will still be bittersweet.

They'll never be the way they were. No matter how tightly she closes her eyes. No matter how hard he bites her neck.

"Say you love me," she recites the usual script, breath traveling over his skin.

"Magic word?" he responds, clinging to the words that hurt all the same.

"…I missed you."


End file.
